


God and the Devil

by lasciviouscraft



Category: The Doom Generation (1995)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bi-Curiosity, Character Death Fix, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Nihilism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Spit As Lube, YEAHHH gay shit, dick tats LMAO, implied threesome, lil bit of subspace, thats literally the whole point of the movie, tiny bit of spit play, you decide if jordan’s bi or gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciviouscraft/pseuds/lasciviouscraft
Summary: fix-it fic. how this movie should have ended. no hate crime just vibes and gay sex
Relationships: Xavier Red/Jordan White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	God and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the unrated version. This is a continuation of the ending scene when they finally get to have a threesome, but Amy goes to pee so the boys can finally play. No hate crime here folks. Jordan is alive and gets the dicking he deserves. I hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing explicit smut and I’m not a writer so please be nice (if anyone even reads this)!! Comments would make my heart soar. <3

"She better hurry, my woody's startin' to droop," exclaims Jordan. 

"Mine's not."

And there was a beat.

Xavier's eyes are boring holes into Jordan's and their faces are so, _so_ close.

He slowly closes the space between them and meets Jordan's pouty lips.

Jordan feels like he finally understands some things about himself now.

Xavier rests his forehead on his. "You ever kiss a guy before, Nutlicker?" drawled X.

"No... never," says Jordan when he finally registers the question, looking a bit dopey.

"They're not as soft as girls but it feels just as good," he looks down at his lips. "They're, uh, rougher, you know, more aggressive."

Jordan was hanging onto Xavier's every word, mouth slightly agape. His eyes are sparkling like they usually do when he's listening intently to X's long-winded explanations. He does that a lot.

"Do you like it when girls are aggressive?" asks Xavier earnestly, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Uh-huh," muses Jordan a little too quickly, vaguely recalling the nights when Amy slaps him around in bed. He swallows. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten buzzed (and stoned) before this.

Xavier gives him a wolfish grin, "You wanna know what it's like with a guy?"

This is definitely not real, thinks Jordan, blinking slowly.

Xavier snaps him out of his thoughts when he goes in for another kiss, this time with more voracity. He kisses like he's trying to consume Jordan’s entire face. He tastes like cigarette smoke and Jordan makes a small noise from his throat, eyebrows raised.

Xavier invades his personal space, much like he invaded his and Amy's life. Jordan doesn’t mind too much.

He throws one leg over Jordan's lap and straddles him, flicking the cigarette into the fire. He can tell Jordan is tense so he grabs the boy's hands and rests them on his lower back, coaxing him to relax.

"C'mon, Jordo," Xavier breaks the kiss. He gently turns his face to the side. "I know you're at least a tiny bit curious," he says lowly and licks the shell of his ear. Jordan shivers. He's right.

Xavier leans in for another kiss. His tongue swipes at Jordan's bottom lip and he kisses back.

Xavier is thrilled as he runs a hand down his smooth tummy and pushes the boy to lay on his back.

Jordan is all wide-eyed, looking up at his friend with so much trust, long dark hair splayed out around his face. The warehouse might be dingy and the mattress might be flat, but Jordan makes up for it—the fire casting a pretty amber glow on his skin.

Xavier ducks to bite at Jordan's Adam's apple, his lean neck looking tantalizing. He worries the skin with his teeth until he gets to a spot that makes Jordan whine. He sucks a bruise there and feels the boy's cock give a kick against his hard abdomen.

“Starting to droop, huh?” Xavier winks.

Jordan sighs and buries his hands in Xavier’s hair as he makes his way down his lithe body. He laves his tongue over a perky nipple and pinches the other one, the way he likes to do on himself when he's jerking off.

Jordan punches out a gust of air from his lungs.

Sex with Amy was always straightforward and to the point. Penis in vagina—simple. No beating around the bush. Any idiot could do it. But Xavier promises adventure. A dangerous glint in his eye, rough hands full of experience. Jordan's never felt something like that before, and he **wants**.

"X..." he drags out shakily. Xavier meets his eyes abruptly and smiles with all of his teeth before continuing down his body.

He licks and bites down Jordan's stomach. Lower and lower until he's palming his cock and he sits back on his heels.

He continues the massage and watches as Jordan lays there and takes it, eyes closed as he savors the feeling. He feels Xavier's cold ring and it makes him quiver.

Xavier plays with the precum gathering at the tip of his cock with a finger, teasing. Jordan's hips buck up.

Without saying a word, Xavier licks a stripe up Jordan's cock and then takes him smoothly down his throat. The noise Jordan makes is not human.

Xavier moves back up to the head and soothes the underside of it with his tongue. He's sloppy with his blowjobs, letting drool drip all down Jordan's balls as he swallows around him.

Jordan is letting out a litany of gasps and whimpers, clawing at the sheets under him.

The thing about Xavier, he likes to watch his lovers (one-night stands) come undone as he works them over, watching their reactions to his strong hands. He's never had an unhappy customer.

He strokes Jordan's cock for a few moments to get his hand slick with his own saliva. He takes him down his throat again, eyes focused on Jordan’s face the whole time. His hand is steadily migrating to his perineum.

He circles the rim of his hole, runs a thick finger over it. Jordan's sucking him in, ever the eager participant.

Xavier hooks his arms under Jordan's milky white thighs, lifting his ass up to his face with ease. He spits on his hole, getting him messy, before slurping it back up into his mouth. He repeats this a couple of times watching how Jordan clenches around nothing and then delves in two experienced fingers.

"No need to take it slow with you, huh, Princess Leia's already been snoopin' around in here," he half laughs, "I'm gettin' her sloppy seconds, aren't I?"

He almost feels bad for being an asshole when he sees how much Jordan's enjoying himself, being so good. Then again he probably barely heard what was said, all of his senses on overdrive.

Xavier goes back to working his cock with his expert mouth, stopping to suck gently on his balls, making sure Jordan's distracted from the stretch.

As his fingers pump inside, his mouth goes down on his cock and then vice versa. He builds up this rhythm, like a piston engine, hellbent on driving Jordan crazy. The poor boy doesn't know what sensation to buck into.

His head is tossed back, baring his neck. His eyebrows are scrunched up and he's biting his forearm to cope with the onslaught of pleasure X is subjecting him to.

Xavier kisses the head of his cock and then his mouth joins his fingers on the mission to destroy Jordan White.

He scissors his fingers and plunges his tongue inside to alleviate the stretch of it.

" _Hah—!_ "

Jordan's arching his back and scrambling to grab onto X's bicep, nearly trying to get away from the sensation.

"Tongue feels— _ahh_ —so good, _fuck!_ " Jordan cries and it has Xavier beaming, doubling his efforts.

"Yo-you—" He's grabbing onto Xavier's hair for dear life, trying to force his head away. " _YouhavetostoporI'mgonnacome_ ," he gets out.

Xavier looks up over his cock and tosses him a crazed smile before curling his fingers upwards and massaging his spot.

Jordan sees stars.

" _Oh, fuhh—!_ " And he's spilling all over himself, thick white ropes paint up his belly, some landing on his chin.

Xavier watches him in a trance as the boy takes in lungfuls of air, chest rising and falling as he comes back to earth.

X runs his hands through the pearly mess and plays with it on his fingers. He runs a sticky hand up his own stomach and teases over a nipple before sucking his fingers into his mouth. He feels his cock aching.

He scoops up more and gives Jordan a taste of himself. He makes a surprised sound but lets the fingers fill his mouth.

After Xavier has lapped up every drop of Jordan's release, he knee-scoots to settle over the boy's rib cage.

Jordan puffs out an exhale, still recovering, and is greeted with Xavier's dick in his face. He's thick and veiny, standing proud and Jordan's tummy is doing flips all of a sudden.

"I’ve never seen a tattoo there before," he giggles nervously, mellowed out.

Xavier pets his sweaty hair before tapping the boy's plump bottom lip with his cock.

"Say ahh," Xavier purrs under his breath, looking down at him, eyelids low. Jordan does what he's told and opens his mouth.

"Spit on it," Jordan does.

Xavier is transfixed on this boy. So innocent yet so eager to please. It makes Xavier throb.

"Now let me fuck that pretty little mouth," utters Xavier.

And Jordan is a good listener. Xavier grunts as he slides his cock to the hilt slow and steady, the most Jordan can take. Letting him get a feel for it, feel the weight on his tongue.

And then X gives a tiny thrust that has Jordan sputtering, just because he can. Xavier smiles.

"Always knew you'd look pretty gaggin' on cock."

Jordan looks up at him with teary puppy dog eyes in response.

Xavier picks up the pace but lets Jordan have the control.

Jordan switches between taking as much of him as he can while lazily stroking the rest and occasionally tonguing at his frenulum. Xavier is more than happy with this development of events.

Jordan finds he quite likes being in this position. He looks up at Xavier and goes pliant, nonverbally asking him to fuck his mouth good and proper.

Xavier grins and thumbs his cheek, feeling his cock from the outside before cradling the back of Jordan's hair and pushing his head all the way down.

"Breathe through your nose, darlin'," comes the sultry drawl as he throws his head back. “That’s it.”

Jordan's nose is up against Xavier's pelvic bone and he feels himself starting to get floaty. He likes being used like this.

Xavier lets up and then does it again, over and over and over, listening to sounds of muffled choking.

Xavier's eyes roll back and then he's coming deep down Jordan's throat with a groan.

"Attaboy," says Xavier breathlessly.

Jordan gives him a dazed little smile, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

Xavier places a peck on his shiny spit-slicked lips, now puffy and red.

The sudden sound of footsteps getting closer echoes throughout the warehouse.

"You fuckheads finished without me!?" comes a familiar voice.

Amy.

Jordan's face heats up as he scratches the back of his neck, looking down.

"It's okay,” she settles on the mattress and cups Jordan’s face, “it was hot.” Jordan smiles at her with bright eyes.

She realizes that she’s given herself away.

“Did you enjoy the show, Princess?” quips Xavier with a raised eyebrow.

“Got any more juice in that tank, cowboy?” she smirks at him and gives Jordan a kiss.

* * *

"You want a Dorito?"

"Aw, man, I _love_ Doritos!" says Jordan from the backseat, snatching the bag from Xavier and happily munching on one.

"God, don't cream your pants over it," says Amy, rolling her eyes.

Life is lonely, boring, and dumb. The road is a vast and endless wasteland. But at least they have each other.

Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to complete the triangle of jerking-off-while-watching-the-others-have-sex. I couldn’t believe there were no fanfics anywhere for this movie, but then again it did come out almost 30 years ago lmao. Hopefully it makes someone’s day when they look up Jordan/Xavier smut and find this.
> 
> P.S. X canonically gives Jordan his other bracelet in the movie. Halfway through Jordan just starts wearing it. I'm serious. They fuckin. Go watch it if you don't believe me. I have a link. If you need it hmu because I'm always here to get more people to watch this criminally underrated movie. I seriously don't know why it didn't go more mainstream. Oh well. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
